The invention relates generally to agricultural work vehicles, and more particularly to a fluid cooler bypass system for an agricultural work vehicle.
A wide range of agricultural implements are known, are presently in use, and are particularly designed for coupling to the hydraulic system of a work vehicle, such as a tractor. Maintaining hydraulic fluid of the hydraulic system at a desired working temperature may enhance the efficiency of the hydraulic system. For this reason, a hydraulic fluid cooler may be included within the hydraulic system to reduce the fluid temperature to at the desired working temperature. Unfortunately, during certain periods of operation (e.g., during startup), the hydraulic fluid cooler may reduce the temperature of the hydraulic fluid below the desired working temperature, thereby increasing the pressure of the hydraulic fluid above a desired operating pressure.